disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry (TaleSpin)
Henry is a minor character in the Disney animated series, TaleSpin. He is young baby Yenkara, creatures who become big whenever he gets drenched in water. He was forcibly taken away from his home until he managed to escape and was found and adopted by Molly Cunningham. Role in the series In "Mommy for a Day", Henry was first seen being forced into a box by MacKnee who strikes him with his whip and declares that he's going to get rich and closes the box, causing Henry to cried out for his mother. At Higher for Hire after the box crashes into the dock and Rebecca scolding Molly for nearly destroying the box, Henry in his small form escapes through a hole on a box and flies toward Molly who was sitting near the dock. The box containing Henry lands on MacKnee causing him to yell at Baloo, Kit, and Wildcat, and Henry hides on Molly's dress making her giggling. MacKnee sees this, mistaking her laughing at him and rushes to confront her, but he confronts Rebecca instead. Molly finds him in her dress and decides to keep him as a pet and shows it to Kit who is helping Baloo to lift the box back up and tells him not now. She shows him to Rebecca who is talking in the phone and she instructs her to take him for a walk. Molly builds a sand castle and puts a hat on Henry who blindly walks toward the sand castle destroying it and digs through the sand until he bumps into a shovel. Molly asked him if he is okay and he just say momma leaving her confused. At the apartment, Molly brings some food to Henry who is in her room at the window still calling for his momma. Before Molly brings Henry some food and decides to have him wash his hands and so he did. But as he deeps his hand on the bowl of water, he grows big and Molly asked what he is doing up there and brings him more food. His loud belch causing Rebecca to orders Molly to clean the mess and she tells her it was Henry now in small form eating and take a bath and promises her for a bed time story. Baloo, Kit, and MacKnee arrive, informing Rebecca that Henry is the monster that Molly was carrying and they need to catch it much to Rebecca's confusion. Kit finds Molly in the bathroom and warns her not to make Henry wet, but too late and Molly puts him in the tub making him big again. Rebecca, Baloo, and MacKnee enter the bathroom, and MacKnee strikes Henry with his whip, causing Henry to break through the wall taking Molly and Kit with him and they fly straight into the sky. Henry drys himself and turns to back into small size and he, Kit, and Molly fell into the river, Molly tells him to get back to big and he did. Kit then realizes why he is gets big, when it becomes wet and gets small when it is dry, and points the star called the Yenkara Valley where Henry lives, where MacKnee captured him earlier and they fly toward it. But Henry gets dry again and they land back to the ground and hear a crash nearby. It was the Sea Duck having crashed land due to one of the engines being accidentally shot by MacKnee who meant to shoot Henry and gets stopped by Rebecca. MacKnee sneaked out of the Sea Duck, while Baloo was fixing its engine, calls out for them and Kit orders Molly to bring Henry to the river and distracts Macknee. Henry carries Kit taking MacKnee with them and MacKnee fells into the river. While flying a storm arrives and it's wind blows them backwards passing the repaired Sea Duck. Rebecca and Baloo rescues them after Molly nearly fells to her doom and Henry returns to his small size and Rebecca uses Kit's hat to catch Henry. Molly instructs Baloo to get to the Valley of Yenkara where Henry lives. They arrived in a beautiful valley and find Henry's Mother, but before they could bring him to her, MacKnee arrives and captures both Molly and Henry. Molly makes Henry big again and sits on top of MacKnee and she lectures Henry for sitting on top of someone which he listens and returns to his mother. Gallery talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos3.jpg|Henry after getting wet. Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TaleSpin characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Giants Category:Characters who fly